Love For A Star
by SerenaRose18
Summary: Sonic and His friends get tickets to a concert at Station Square Gardens, Sonic goes and meets the beautiful singer, Serena and falls head over heels in love with her. He'll do anything to win her heart even pretending to be her boyfriend after saving her life. Rated M for language and maybe Lemon maybe. (SonicxSerena)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi, Everyone! it's my new story!**

**Sonic: Hey Guys We're back!**

**Amy: Yay!**

**Shadow: whoo...**

**Knuckles: Alright!**

**Me:*smiles* Tails the disclaimer please.**

**Tails: ok, SerenRose18 doesn't own any of the Sonic characters, We Belong to SEGA and Serena The Hedgehog belongs to SerenaRose18 Only!**

**Sonic, Amy, Knuckles: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow, Rouge: 20<strong>

**Sonic, Knuckles, Serena: 19**

**Amy: 18**

**Tails: 16**

* * *

><p>Love For A Star<p>

Chapter 1

On a Nice Planet known as Mobius, in a town known as Station Square there was as small house that was also a workshop, inside that house lived a yellow two tail fox name Miles but everyone calls him Tails who is 16.

Tails also shares his home with his best friend who is also like an older brother to him. his best friend is the world's hero, yes I'm talking about the one and only hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic who is 19 is a blue hedgehog with emerald-green eyes. Sonic also had other friends besides Tails, there was Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Shadow and Amy Rose.

Yes, Amy was still Sonic's friend even though she chased him everywhere and claiming he was her boyfriend and she was his girlfriend ever since they were kids. Sonic has told amy that he didn't like that and he only liked her as a friend. plus he wasn't ready for a relationship or so he thought. Now Let the story begin.

Sonic was sitting on the couch after a nice long run with the remote in one hand and a chilli dog in the other as he was watching TV and eating his lunch. Sonic finished his chilli dog and began to eat another one when Tails came busting into the house happily making sonic jump. "Sonic! Sonic! Guess What!", Tails said happily as he came running into the living room Sonic was in.

"What? Is eggman attacking the city?", Sonic said and Tails shook his head. "Uh, Is Amy coming to chase me, no wait I know Shadow is here to challenge me to a race!", Sonic said smirking. "No! none of that!", Tails said. Sonic blinks. "Ok, then what is it?", Sonic asked. Tails held out six tickets. "I got us and our friends ticket to an awesome concert that's happening here at station square!", Tails said happily!

Sonic looks at him in shock then jumps up. "Dude, that's awesome! but is there enough for everyone.", Sonic asked. "Yeah, there's one for you, me, knuckles, rouge, amy and shadow.", Tails. "What about cream?", Sonic asked. "Oh she went a vacation with her mom for a month.", Tails said. Sonic nodded. "alright when is it?", Sonic said.

"it's tonight, at six at the station square garden.", Tails said.(AN: sorry I don't really know where concerts are mostly held at.) Sonic nodded and look at the clock which read five o' clock. "That's in an hour. we better call everyone who's going to hurry and get dress then meet us here.", Sonic said and Tails nodded then went to call everyone while sonic speeded off to his room to get ready.

~30 minutes later~

Sonic comes down the stairs wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and his favorite red and white running shoes. Tails is wearing a orange shirt, gray jeans and white vans. "Ok, they should be here soon.", Tails said and Sonic nodded. "So who is performing at the station square garden?", Sonic asked. "I'm not sure, I guess some famous girl.", Tails said and Sonic blinked.

"Ok then.", Sonic said then the door bell rung and Sonic went to answer it. Sonic opened the door and there standing there were his friends. "Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow good to see ya guys come on in.", Sonic said and let them in.

Rouge was wearing a black tank top with a diamond on it, a black mini skirt and black boots. Shadow was wearing a grey shirt, black jeans with a chain on the side and his jet shoes. Knuckles was wearing a red shirt that said 'King of Parties' in black writing, dark blue jeans and grey Nike shoes. Sonic let them in and blinks. "Where's Amy?", Sonic asked. all of a sudden a pink blur runs up behind him and tackles him to the floor.

"Sonikku!", Amy said happily. Sonic groaned. 'I spoke to soon.', Sonic thought. Amy was wearing a red strapless shirt that said 'Sassy' in white writing, white skirt and red high heels and her quills down which went down her lower back.

"It's good to see you, Amy but now can you get off me please.", Sonic said and Amy nodded as she got up. "Sorry Sonikku, I'm just so happy to see you.", Amy said as Sonic stood up and fixed his shirt. "ok Anyway everyone ready?", Sonic asked and they all nodded. "Alright let's go.", Sonic said then went out the door as did everyone else. Shadow and Tails went with Sonic in his blue truck while Amy and Rouge went with Knuckles in his red mustang. they all headed to Station Square Garden.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was chapter 1 everyone. who is this famous girl they're going to see? stay tune to find out!<strong>

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Amy: This is going to be Awesome!**

**Me:*smiles* Please Review, Favorite and Follow! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi, It's chapter 2!**

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Amy: SerenaRose18 doesn't own any of the Sonic characters, they belong to SEGA!**

**Shadow: Serena The Hedgehog belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Rouge: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Love For A Star<p>

Chapter 2

~Station Square Gardens~

Sonic and his friends arrived at the Station Square Garden and park the cars then heads inside and find really good seat that are almost close to the stage.

"This is going to be Awesome! Right, Sonic?", Tails said. Sonic shrugs. "Maybe.", Sonic said. "Oh Come Sonic, I know this will be great because this is my favorite singer and the cool thing is she's Sonic's and Knuckle's age.", Amy said. Sonic and everyone looks at her surprised. "Amy, how do you know that?", Knuckles asked.

"Oh it's because I'm a member of her fan club and they know everything about her. that's why they're huge fans of her.", Amy said proudly. "Alright then...", Sonic said. "Shh! it's about to start.", Rouge said as the lights slowly went off and some spotlights appeared on the stage to show a male dog standing there.

"ALRIGHT IS EVERYONE READY TO ROCK!", the male dog yelled to the crowd in a microphone. Everyone screamed 'yeah'. "I can't hear you, I said IS EVERYONE READY TO ROCK!", the male dog yelled and the crowd happily screamed 'yeah' louder.

"Alright, Then Ladies and Gentlemen I give you, Serena!", the male dog said as he went off and the crowd cheered as the curtains went up and there was figure standing there on a stage in the dark.

Sonic and his friends watched as the music for 'Animal' from Kesha started to play and the figure with its back facing everyone slowly lifts the mic to its lips

_I am in Love_

_With what we are,_

_Not what we should be._

_And I am,_

_I am starstruck._

_With every part,_

_Of this whole story._

_So if it's just tonight,_

_The animal inside,_

_Let it live and die._

The music starts to get a bit faster as different color spotlights flash on the stage. the figure on the stage turns around and a white spotlight shines on her revealing she's a blonde hedgehog with long quills and midnight blue eyes as she wearing a black strapless tank-top, a black mini skit, black fingerless gloves and blue and white boots while she sings and the music gets louder and everyone cheers.

_This is our last chance,_

_give me your hands,_

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

Everyone keeps cheering and enjoying the song. Sonic looks at the blonde hedgehog on stage in shock. 'Whoa...', Sonic thought as he listened to her and watched her.

_Oh,_

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight_

_Into the magic._

_And I don't, want the concrete._

_I am alive._

_Comes with the tragic._

_So if it's just tonight,_

_The animal inside_

_Let it live and die._

The different color spotlights move around the stage as Serena sings and dances while everyone is cheering and saying her name. Sonic's friends cheer except shadow since his only watching. Sonic stares at Serena on stage like his in a daze.

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands._

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

_Oh,_

_Oh,_

_Da da da da da da_

_Oh,_

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands._

_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh._

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

Serena slowly finish singing and looks down as the music slowly fades as does the lights. Everyone screams and cheers loudly as they stand and clap. After Serena doing many songs, she stands on the stage and looks at the crowd smiling.

"I hoped you all had a wonderful time, and thank you all for coming. Goodnight Station Square!", Serena said into the microphone and everyone screamed and cheered as Serena smiled and waved as she walked off stage and the male dog came back on. "Alright everyone, Serena will be signing autographs out near the exit so if you want her autograph then head over there otherwise have a good night!", the male dog said then left and everyone got up and head to the exit.

"Oh I just got to get her autograph!", Amy said happily. "Let's go!", Tails said as he and Amy raced to the exit. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow followed.

"She's sound pretty cool plus I love her outfit.", Rouge said.

"Yeah, who knew that girl knew how to rock.", Knuckles said smiling.

"She sounds good.", Shadow said.

'I think she sound like a angel', Sonic thought then blinked and shook the thought out of his head. "yeah, she sound cool.", Sonic said. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow arrived near the exit to see a line where Serena is sitting at the table near the exit. Sonic finds Amy and tails and stands with them while Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow get the cars.

"Thank you, have a good night.", Serena said smiling after signing the poster for them. "Next.", Serena said and Tails walked up since he was next. "Hi there", Serena said.

Tails smiled and set down a poster with her on it smiling and winking. "Hi, can I have your autograph please.", Tails said. Serena smiles. "Of course, what's you name cutie?", Serena asked. "It's Tails.", Tails said and Serena nodded then signed the poster.

"To tails, never give up your dreams and keep on rockin, Love Serena.", Serena said as she signed it and headed it back to tails. "there you are cutie, have a good night.", Serena said smiling and Tails nodded happily as he headed outside. "next.", Serena said and Amy went up.

"Hi, Serena I'm such a huge fan of yours and I totally love your outfit.", Amy said happily making Serena smile. "Thank you and I love your outfit as well, dear.", Serena said making Amy smile happier. "Thank you, can you sign my poster please. oh and my name is Amy.", Amy said and Serena as she took the poster and signed it.

"To Amy, Keep rockin and never give up on what you believe in. Love, Serena", Serena said as she signed it and gave it back to Amy. "there you dear.", Serena said and Amy smiled. "Thank you.", Amy said and Serena smiled. "welcome, have a good night.", Serena said and Amy nodded and left. "next?", she asked and Sonic walked up.

"Uh, Hi.", Sonic said. Serena smiled at him. "Hey there handsome.", Serena smiled making Sonic blush a bit. Sonic coughed a bit then looked at Serena. "Um, I enjoyed your song. your sounded great.", Sonic said and Serena smiled. "thank you.", Serena said.

"A- Anyway, can I have your autograph please.", Sonic said as he set down a poster he got while his friends didn't look. Serena smiled and nodded. "Sure thing, Handsome.", Serena said. "It's Sonic.", Sonic said. "Oh such a handsome name for such a handsome guy.", Serena said smiling making him blush more.

Serena took the poster and signed it. "To Sonic, I'm glad you enjoyed my show. hope to see you again Keep on rockin and never give up hope. Love, Serena", Serena said as she signed it and handed the poster back to sonic. "there you are handsome. have a good night.", Serena said smiling as she winked at him.

Sonic nodded nervously as he headed out the doors and met up with his friends after hiding the poster so his friends wouldn't see. Knuckles turned and saw sonic coming. "Hey, what took you so long and why are you blushing.", Knuckles said. Sonic blinked and shook his head.

"I'm not blushing It's just I was in the bathroom and it was hot in there. anyway let's go home.", sonic said getting into his car with Amy and Tails. Knuckles blinked the shrugged as he got into the other car with Rouge and Shadow and headed back to Tails and Sonic's place.

~Tails and Sonic's Place~

Everyone said good night to each other and left. Sonic headed up to his bedroom after saying night to Tails. Sonic walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him then went over to a wall and placed the poster of Serena, he got at the concert on the wall and looked at it then read what she wrote on it and he smiled.

"Night, Serena and I also hope we do meet again.", Sonic said then got ready for bed and got into bed and fell asleep to dreamland filled with chili dogs and a special blonde hedgehog who had made him fall head over heels in love with her.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was chapter 2, everyone and I don't own the song 'Animal', that song belongs to Ke$ha.<strong>

**Sonic:*blushes a bit and thinks of Serena***

**Knuckles: Sonic why are you blushing.**

**Shadow:*smirks***

**Sonic:*snaps out of it* N- No reason!**

**Knuckles and Shadow:*smirking* uh-huh sure.**

**Sonic:*glares* SHUT IT YOU TWO!**

**Me:*giggles* Anyway. Please Review, Follow and Favorite! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi Everyone it's chapter 3!**

**Amy: SerenaRose18 doesn't own any of the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA!**

**Sonic: Serena The Hedgehog belongs to SerenaRose18 only!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Love For A Star<p>

Chapter 3

~Next Morning~

The sun shines brightly in the sky while Sonic sleeps peacefully in his bed then his slowly opens his eyes and yawns as he sits up. Sonic gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom and has a shower washing his quills.

After the shower sonic gets dressed in his bedroom. Sonic puts on a white shirt, blue jeans and his favorite running shoes than sonic fixes his quills as he looks over at the poster of Serena on his wall and smirks. Sonic snaps out of it as he hears tails call for him from down stairs. "Sonic, breakfast!", Tails called out to his friend. "coming!", sonic said then speed out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning tails.", Sonic said as he sat down after grabbing his plate of breakfast. "Morning sonic, how you sleep?", Tails said as he sat down as well. "I slept well.", Sonic said then began to eat his breakfast. Tails nodded and ate his breakfast as well.

After breakfast Sonic went for his morning run while Tails worked on his inventions and his plane. Sonic arrived back at Tails's place after his run and went in as he did his phone vibrates. Sonic takes out his phone and opens it to see he got a text from Rouge then he reads the text and his eyes widen in shock.

Sonic quickly reply back and looks for tails, he finds tails in the workshop part of his house and goes over to him. "Tails!", Sonic yelled making Tails jump in surprised. "Ah!". Tails said in surprised then looked behind him to see Sonic.

"Geez, Sonic you surprised me.", Tails said looking at Sonic. "Sorry, but you won't believe what Rouge texted me.", Sonic said. "What?", Tails asked. "She texted me saying that, You, Me, Knuckles, Shadow, and Amy are invited to her Club.", Sonic said.

Tails looked at him shock. "Awesome! did you reply back?", Tails said and Sonic nodded. "Alright what time.", tails said. "6pm.", Sonic said and Tails nodded. "Alright then we better look our best tonight.", Tails said. "Yeah cause we're gonna party let there's no tomorrow!", Sonic cheered and Tails nodded happily.

~Club Rouge 6pm~

Rouge stands at the entrance of her club dressed in a tight black cocktail dress and black high heels. Knuckles shows up with Shadow and Amy. Knuckles wearing a red button up shirt with three buttons undone, black jeans and grey vans.

Shadow is dressed in a white button shirt with three buttons undone for his chest fur, black jeans with a chain on the side and black nikie shoes. Amy walks up wearing a short strapless red cocktail dress and red high heels and red lip gloss on her lips. they all stand by Rouge and wait as Sonic's car pulls up.

Tails gets out wearing a orange shirt that says 'Let's Party!' in black writing, blue jeans and his red and white shoes. Sonic gets out of his car wearing a dark blue long sleeve button shirt with four buttons undone to show a bit of his chest, dark blue jeans with a chain on the side, his favorite red and white running shoes and black fingerless gloves along with a pair of black shades resting on his head.

Tails and Sonic walk up to the group and smiled. "Alright, Let's Party!", Rouge said and they cheered then headed inside as the heard the music playing loudly, color lights going everywhere on the dance floor and everyone dancing.

Sonic and his friends a good table near the bar and dance floor and they all sit down. Rouge gets up and goes to the bar to everyone a drink and tails a glass of water his not old enough to drink.(AN: In this, story. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Amy and Serena are old enough to drink but only at Club Rouge. back to the story.)

Sonic watches everyone dance then get poked in the arm by tails. Sonic looks over at tails. "What?", Sonic asked. Knuckles smirking and looked over at the entrance. "Look who showed up.", Knuckles said and Amy looks and gasps. "OMG!", Amy said. Sonic blinks then turns and looks in the same direction knuckles is looking and felt his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

At the entrance there stood, Serena dressed in a sexy tight strapless blue cocktails dress, blue high heels, blue earings on her ears, light make up and light pink lip gloss on her lips. Sonic couldn't stop staring at how beautiful and sexy she looked that he started to drool a bit. Tails, Knuckles and Shadow saw this and smirked as they laughed a bit making Sonic snap out his daze and look at them.

"What's so funny?", Sonic asked. "You dude, you were staring at her like how Amy stares at you when she's crushing on you.", Knuckles said as he laughed. Shadow chuckles and smirks "Plus you were drooling, Sonic.", Shadow said and Sonic's face turned as red as Knuckles then glared at them.

"Shut it you guys, I just thought she looked pretty was all.", Sonic said. Amy smirked. "well good cause I heard she was already dating somebody.", amy said making everyone look at her in shock. "Really! Who?", they asked as if on cue someone walks up beside Serena and they look back to where Serena was standing and their eyes widen in total shock.

A green hedgehog with ice blue eyes dressed in a dark green button shirt with three buttons undone, black jeans, black and green shoes and red shades on his head stood next to Serena with his hand on her hip, smirking. "SCOURGE!", They all said in shock. Sonic looked at Amy.

"What is a jackass like him doing dating a sweet girl like her! that's not right!", Sonic said. "Chill, faker. it's not as if you're crushing on her.", Shadow said and sonic blushed a bit as he looked down. Everyone's eyes widen. "Holy Crap, You are crushing on Serena!", Knuckles said.

Sonic stood up nervously. "I'm going to get a drink.", Sonic said then walked over to the bar and sat down. the bartender comes over to Sonic and looks at him. "What can I get ya and don't worry it's on the house since I know you're a friend of Rouge's.", he said.

"I'll have an Ice Blue martini please.", Sonic said and they guy nodded then went to get his drink. sonic sighed and waiting not knowing someone came over and sat next to him. the guy comes back with sonic's drink and sets it on the table. Sonic grabbed the drink and took a sip.

'I can't believe someone so beautiful could be dating a jerk like scourge.', sonic thought. "And what can I get you, young woman.", the bartender asked the girl sitting next to sonic. "I'll have a Green Apple martini please.", she said and sonic's eyes widen as he knew that voice. 'No way, it can't be.', sonic thought as he slowly turned his head to look and there sitting next to him was none other than Serena herself.

'Holy Crap! Ok, stay calm sonic stay calm just act cool.', sonic thought in panic then sat in his seat all cool like. Serena looked to her right and looked at Sonic and smiled. "Hey there, Handsome.", Serena said after getting her drink from the bartender. Sonic looks at her and acts cool. "Hey.", Sonic said in a cool calm tone. Serena smiles and holds her drink. "So what brings a handsome hedgehog like you here.", Serena asked and Sonic gulped softly.

'Ok, just stay calm.', sonic thought. "I'm just hanging out with some friends of mine.", Sonic said pointing to the table where Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Amy are sitting at. Serena looks and smiles. "So I'm guessing that pink hedgehog is your girl.", Serena said and Sonic shook his head. "Nah, she's just a friend who has a crazy crush for me.", Sonic said and Serena giggled.

"So, what about you is sco- I mean that green hedgehog your boyfriend.", Sonic said and Serena sighed and looked at her drink. "Scourge was, but his not anyone though everyone thinks he is.", Serena said and Sonic nodded while his mind was jumping for joy. 'Yes! she's not dating him! thank the chaos!', sonic thought happily.

Sonic smirked at her. "So, got any type of guy you looking for?", Sonic asked and Serena looked at him. "Well, I want a guy who's kind, fun to be around and cares about others instead of himself.", Serena said. "I see.", Sonic said. Serena looks at him and smiles. "you know, handsome.", Serena said. "Please call me Sonic.", Sonic said and Serena smiled. "ok, Sonic and you know I'm having a lot of fun talking to you. we should hang out.", Serena said and Sonic nodded in agreement.

Serena smiled then took out a piece of paper and wrote her name and cell number down then handed it to Sonic. "Call me sometime if you ever wanna chat or hang.", Serena said then stood up and kissed his cheek. "See ya later, handsome.", Serena said and winked then headed back to her private party on the other side of the room. Sonic sat there froze with a blush across his cheeks and a smile on his face.

'SWEET! I GOT HER NUMBER!', sonic thought happily then went back to the table where his friends were sitting with a smirk on his face. Oh the night and party was just getting started.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was chapter 3! stay tune.<strong>

**Sonic:*smirks* sweet!**

**Amy: awesome.**

**Me: Please Review and Favorite/ Follow. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi it's chapter 4 time and sonic is going to sing! heh!**

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Shadow: SerenaRose18 doesn't own any of the Sonic characters, they all belong to SEGA!**

**Knuckles: Serena The Hedgehog belongs to SerenaRose18 only.**

**Serena: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Love For A Star<p>

Chapter 4

Sonic sat down at the table with his friends while smirking. Amy and Rouge got up and headed to the dance floor to dance and tails went to the restroom leaving Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles at the table. Shadow looked at sonic. "Why are you smirking, Sonic?", Shadow asked and Sonic smirked still and held up a piece of paper between his fingers.

"I got Serena's phone number without even asking.", Sonic said proudly making Knuckles and Shadow's jaw drop. "No way!", Knuckles said shocked. "Yes way.", Sonic said. "Damn, dude.", Knuckles said and Sonic chuckles. "Speaking of Serena, I see her dancing on the dance floor why don't you dance with her.", shadow said and sonic looked but smirked.

"no, i have a better idea but i need your guy's help.", sonic said and they nodded then they got up and sonic went over to the DJ and requested a song. The DJ nodded and stopped the music to put the one sonic requested on. everyone stopped dancing and moved back to make room on the dance floor. Sonic smirked as he walked out onto the middle of the dance floor with a different change of clothes.

Sonic was wearing a white shirt with a black jacket, black pants, black shoes and mj's black and white hat resting on his head. Shadow and Knuckles smirked as they stood behind sonic. Sonic looked up and smirked as he saw Serena standing on the dance floor looking at him.

Sonic smirked as he snapped his finger and the DJ played the music and the music 'The Way You Make Me Feel' from Michael Jackson played on the loud speakers. Serena and everyone looked at Sonic. Sonic smirked then began to sing while looking only at Serena.

(Sonic)

Hey Pretty Baby with the high heels on

You give me fever like I've never, ever known

You're just a product of Loveliness

I like the groove of your walk, your talk,

you dress.

Serena smirked at him then started to dance in front of him making him smirk more and walk to her.

I feel your fever from miles around

I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town.

Sonic got close to her and dipped her back then pulled her back up to where their faces were close to each other.

Just kiss me baby and tell me twice.

Sonic went to kiss her but Serena smirked and backed away then walks away from him a little making him smirk and walked after her. Everyone quickly got to their tables to watch this as they smiled and cheered at the live show they were getting.

That You're The One For Me!

Sonic sang as he threw his hat away from him and smirked. Serena looked at him and smirked.

(Sonic)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Sonic)

You Really Turn Me On

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Really Turn Me On

(Sonic)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

(Sonic)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

(Shadow and Knuckles)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

Serena smirked at sonic as she swayed her hips to the music. Sonic got close to her and smirked as he put his hands on her hips.

(Sonic)

Just Hold Me Baby and I'm in Ecstasy

Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five to

buy you things to keep you by my side

I never felt so in love before

Just Promise baby, You'll Love me forevermore.

Sonic sang as he held Serena close and She looked up at him and into his green emerald eyes to see love were in them.

(Sonic)

I swear I'll keepin' you satisfied

'Cause Your The One For Me

Sonic smirking and twirled Serena out of his arms. Serena smirked as she twirled out of his arms then went back to walking in a dance kind of way with Sonic following her.

(Sonic)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Sonic)

You Really Turn Me On

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Really Turn Me On

(Sonic)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

Now Baby- Hee!

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

(Sonic)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

A- Acha- Acha

(Shadow and Knuckles)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

(sonic)

Acha- Ooh!

Everyone cheers as sonic does the moonwalk. Serena looks at him and smirks but smiles, meanwhile scourge watches and growls angrily. Sonic finishes the moonwalk and looks at Serena as he smirks and sings again.

(Sonic)

I never felt so in love before

Promise Baby, You'll love me forevermore

I swear I'll keepin' you satisfied

'Cause Your The One For Me...

Serena smiles and walks again with Sonic smirking and following again as he sings.

(Sonic)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Sonic)

You Really Turn Me On

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Really Turn Me On

(Sonic)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

Now Baby- Hee!

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

Sonic catches up to her and grabs her arm and pulls her to him and smirks then dips her back as Serena looks up at him.

(Sonic)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

(Shadow and Knuckles)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

Sonic smirks and dances with Serena while singing still.

(Sonic)

Ain't Nobody's Business,

Ain't Nobody's Business

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Sonic)

Ain't Nobody's Business But

Mine and My Baby's

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Really Turn Me On

Sonic twirls Serena out of his arms and does some of Michael Jackson's special dance moves. Everyone cheers and some girls swoon.

(Sonic)

Hee-Hee!

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

(Sonic)

Hee- Hee! Ooh!

(Shadow and Knuckles)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

Sonic dances some more than looks at Serena as he gets on his knees like his begging.

(Sonic)

Give It To Me- Give Me Some Time

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me Feel

Sonic moves closer to Serena then gets up and holds her hand while smirking.

(Sonic)

Come On Be My Girl- I Wanna Be With Mine

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Really Turn Me On

(Sonic)

Ain't Nobody's Business

(Shadow and Knuckles)

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

Serena smirks and moves away from Sonic and walks away, sonic smirks and follows her again. Scourge watches them as he growls and his blood boils.

(Sonic)

Ain't Nobody's Business But

Mine and My Baby's

Go On Girl! Aaow!

(Shadow and Knuckles)

My Lonely Days Are Gone

(Sonic)

Hee- Hee! Aaow!

Chika- Chika

Chika- Chika- Chika

Go On Girl! Hee-Hee!

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me Feel

(Sonic)

Hee- Hee- Hee!

Serena smiled and stopped as Sonic walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they swayed their hips together.

(Shadow and Knuckles)

The Way You Make Me feel

You Really Turn Me On

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

My Lonely Days are Gone

The Way You Make Me Feel

You Really Turn Me On

You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

My Lonely Days Are Gone

Sonic smirked as he turned Serena around to face him and dipped her back with her leg on his hip as the song ends. Serena and Sonic look deep into each others eyes but then snapped out of their daze as Everyone in the club cheered and clapped loudly and some whistled.

Sonic blushed and help Serena stand up and rub the back of his neck nervously. "eh. s- sorry about that.", Sonic said and Serena giggled but smiled. "No, it's fine besides that was a lot of fun.", Serena said looking at him. Sonic looked at him. "really?", Sonic asked and Serena smiled. "Really.", she said.

"Ain't Nobody's Business, Huh? Well It is my Business, you little punk!", Scourge snapped as he walked onto the dance floor and over to Sonic. Everyone gasped and the music stopped. Shadow and Knuckles looked at Sonic in worry.

Serena glared at Scourge. "Scourge, knock it off. we broke up remember. so it is none of your business!", Serena said. Scourge glared at Serena and grabbed her arm tight. "Shut Up, you little brat!", Scourge yelled and slapped her hard across the face making her fall to the floor.

Sonic saw red and growled as he glared at scourge hatefully. 'Oh Hell No! this guy is dead now!', Sonic thought angrily and growled. "Hey! Don't you dare hit her! you asshole!", Sonic yelled at scourge then punched him hard sending him to the ground.

Scourge hit then ground and growled at Sonic. "Just Who the Hell do you think you are!", Scourge snapped and Sonic glared. "I'm her boyfriend, Sonic The Hedgehog and the next time you I see you lay a hand on her, your ass is mine!", Sonic snapped. Everyone looked shocked. Shadow and Knuckles stared at sonic with wide eyes. Serena looked at Sonic in shock. 'Say What?', Shadow and Knuckles thought at the same time.

Scourge glared and got up."tch, whatever I ain't scared of you. I'm out of here.", scourge said and left the club. no one said anything. sonic glared for a while then blinked. "what just happened?":, Sonic asked. "Dude, you hit Scourge and told him that you were Serena's boyfriend.", Shadow said and Sonic's eyes widen. "I DID WHAT?!", Sonic said shocked. a small whimper made sonic turn and look down to see Serena looking at him.

Sonic coughed then kneeled down and held out his hand to her. "Are you oka-", sonic started to said but was cut off when Serena jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you so much, you the best", Serena said smiling and Sonic blinked at her and blushed red. "ah it was nothing.", Sonic said. Serena looked at him and smiled. Sonic helped her up and she kissed his cheek.

"Well thank you again and I hope to see you tomorrow, boyfriend.", Serena said smiling and winked then headed back to her party that were leaving. Sonic stood there shocked. Shadow and knuckles went over to him. "You ok, buddy?", Knuckles asked. "Please tell me this isn't a dream.", Sonic asked shocked still. "Huh?", Shadow said. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT I DID NOT JUST IMAGED ME PUNCHING SCOURGE, SAYING I WAS HER BOYFRIEND AND HAD HER CALL ME BOYFRIEND!", Sonic yelled in panic as he shook knuckles till knuckles got dizzy.

Shadow grabbed sonic. "sonic calm down!", shadow said as he slapped sonic. Sonic blinked. "thanks.", sonic said and Shadow nodded. "and to answer your question, no, you didn't imaged it. it really did happen all of it. you did punch scourge, you did say you were Serena's boyfriend and yes, she did call you 'boyfriend' then kissed your cheek and left.', shadow said in a calm tone. Sonic blinked then smiled happily as he sonic dashed out of the club.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS TO FLIPPING AWESOME! I'M SERENA'S BOYFRIEND! ME! NOT THAT GREEN DUMBASS SCOURGE! THIS IS AWESOMEST NIGHT EVER!", sonic yelled happily as he sonic speed all through station square and back to his bedroom at tails house. 'Though it may not be real, but who care this is awesome!', sonic thought happily.

~meanwhile at club rouge~

Shadow and knuckles blinked. "did he really just leave?", knuckles said. "Yes, yes he did.", shadow said. Now the only thing they wonder was how in the world were they going to tell the others this shocking news.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was chapter 4 and man did a lot of shocking things happen. *smirks* Also I don't own the song 'The Way You Make Me Feel', that belongs to Michael Jackson: The King Of Pop only!<strong>

**Sonic:*shocked*I'll say. I'm Serena's Boyfriend and not scourge. Yes!**

**Shadow and Knuckles:*sweat drop* your not really her boyfriend!**

**Sonic:*smirks* yet, I'm not really it yet.**

**Shadow:*sighs***

**Serena:*giggles***

**Me: Alright, Please Review and Favorite and Follow! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi-Hi, Everyone! sorry it took me so long but here it is, Chapter 5!**

**Sonic: Sweet!**

**Amy: Yay!**

**Me: Tails will you do the disclaimer please.**

**Tails: Sure. SerenaRose18 doesn't own any of the Sonic Characters, they all belong to SEGA and Serena The Hedgehog belongs to SerenaRose18 Only!**

**Serena and Amy: ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Love For A Star<p>

Chapter 5

~Next Day~

Sonic sat on the couch while his phone and the paper with Serena's number on it sitting on the coffee table in front of him as he is watching Sonic X on Tv(AN: yes, Sonic The Hedgehog is watching his show he did when he was younger on the tv. funny isn't it?).

The reason why our dear hero is watching tv instead of calling the lovely singer is because his mind was debating either he should call her or not. Sonic couldn't choose which to do so he tried to do a coin toss but ended up losing the coin in the couch which didn't help him at all.

Sonic sighed but then jumped in surprise as he phone rang playing theme song on his game 'Sonic and the Black Knight', 'Knight of The Wind' from crush 40.

_As the Knight of the Wind_

_The Knight of the Wind_

_I' m the Knight of the Wind_

_Whoaaa whoaaaa whoaaa whoaaaa_

_whoaaaa!_

Sonic quickly grabbed his phone and answered it, "Yo! Sonic The Hedgehog world's greatest hero here!", Sonic said proudly. a giggle was heard on the other end and sonic blinked. "Hi, Sonic.", Serena said on the other end making Sonic's eyes widen in shock. "S-Serena! Oh hey w-what's up?", Sonic said surprised it was her. 'I forgot to put her number into my phone.', sonic thought.

"wait, how you get my number?", sonic asked as he blinked. Serena giggled and smiled as she was talking to him on her phone while sitting on her bed.

"Well, I forgot to get my purse at the club last night and I went back to get and I ran into the owner, Rouge and I asked her if she was a friend of a blue hedgehog and she said 'yes' and gave me your phone number.", Serena said smiling and Sonic blushed as he held his phone. "O- Oh, I see.", Sonic said. "Did I call at a wrong time or something?", Serena asked and Sonic shook his head.

"N-No, you didn't and besides I'm glad you called because I didn't know if I should have called or not.", Sonic said as he chuckled a bit and serena giggled. "ok, I'm glad too. say do you still want to hang out with me?", Serena asked and Sonic smiled while on the phone.

"Sure, sounds like fun. how bout we meet at the park in say an hour.", Sonic said. "Ok, bye handsome.", Serena said smiling and hanged up. Sonic shut his phone and jumped for joy. "Whoo!", Sonic shouted happily as Tails walked into the room and blinked at his friend. "What's making you so happy Sonic?", Tails asked confused. Sonic stopped jumping for joy and looked at tails with a smile.

"Oh well, it so happens that today I'm hanging out with a special person.", sonic said proudly while smirking. Tails blinked. "And who would that be? Amy?", Tails said and Sonic shook his head. "Knuckles?", tails asked and Sonic shook his head again.

"Rouge?", tails asked and again sonic shook his head. "Um, Shadow?", tails said and sonic sighed and shook his head.

"No, Tails none of them, someone even better.", Sonic said. "I don't know, Sonic who?", Tails said. "Serena! you know the lov- I mean the famous singer.", Sonic said and Tails's eyes widen in shock then he smiled and hive-fived sonic. "Awesome, Sonic!", tails said and sonic smiled. "Thanks buddy.", sonic said.

"So when do you have to meet her?", tails asked. "In an hou-", Sonic said as he looked at the clock and his eyes widen in horror. "IN 20 MINTINUES CRAP! I HAVE TO GET READY AND LOOK NICE!", Sonic yelled in panic as he quickly dashed to his bathroom, had a shower then got out and dried off and brushed his teeth then dashed to his bedroom and got dressed into a nice blue shirt, blue jeans, white gloves, his favorite red and white running shoes while fixing his quills and spraying a little of some nice man cologne.

Sonic dashed down the stairs and out the door while yelling out a 'bye' to his friend. Tails blinked then smiled as he shook his head a little. 'I can tell his totally falling for that girl.', tails thought as he was happy for his best friend.

Amy was walking down the side-walk as she heading to Tails place to see if sonic wanted to hang with her when all of a blue blur ran past her making her quills and skirt sway in the breeze. Amy blinked then turned and watched the blue blur rush by. "Was that, Sonic?", Amy asked in wonder then shrugged and headed off to Tails place and knocked on the door.

Tails went to the door and opened it. Amy smiled. "Hi, Tails.", Amy said and Tails smiled. "Hey Amy, what brings you here?", Tails asked. "Oh, I was wondering if sonic was here so I could see if he wanted to come hang with me.", Amy said. 'And get him to fall in love with me.', Amy thought smiling.

Tails blinked. "Oh, Uh well his not here.", Tails said and Amy blinked. "What? then where did he go?", Amy said. "Oh, Um he went for...a run, yeah a run.", Tails said smiling nervously. Amy glared at him. "Tails don't lie to me or else.", Amy said glaring at him and Tails gulped.

"Ok! Ok! Sonic went to the park!", Tails cried and Amy nodded smiling. "Thanks, Tails.", Amy said then took off to the park. Tails stood at his door as he sweat dropped and sighed. 'sometimes Amy can be scary, really scary.', Tails thought as he shivered then went back into his house and closed the door.

~At The Park~

Sonic sat on a bench as he waiting hoping he wasn't late. Meanwhile Amy showed up but hid behind a tree as she watched him. 'Why would sonic be waiting at the park? could it be that his waiting for me!', Amy thought happily. Amy was about to walk out to him but stopped as she saw someone walking up to where sonic was sitting. Serena smiled and walked up to Sonic.

"Hi Sonic! sorry if I kept you waiting.", Serena said and sonic stood up. "No, It's ok you didn't keep me wai-", Sonic said as he turned to look at her but stopped as he stared at her. Serena was dressed in a light blue v-neck shirt, white skirt that went to her knees, white gloves, a blue bracelet on her right wrist and small blue earings on her ears. Sonic couldn't help but stare at how pretty she looked, he felt his heart race.

Serena looked at him in worry. "Um Sonic are you okay?", Serena asked as she gently waved her hand in front of his face. Sonic snapped out of his daze and blinked at her. "Huh? Oh Yeah I'm okay. Sorry about that.", Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Serena giggled and smiled at him. "that's ok, sonic. you look nice today.", Serena said and Sonic blushed a bit. "T- Thanks and you look pretty today as well.", Sonic said smiling and Serena blushed. "Thank you.", Serena said.

Amy glared and growled. "Sonic is hanging out with a girl!", amy whispered angrily then blinked as she got a better look the blonde hedgehog girl and gasped. 'SONIC IS HANGING OUT WITH SERENA THE FAMOUS SINGER!', Amy thought in shock. Amy looked at the two smiling and talking as she softly smiled. "Sonic looks happy then he ever does...maybe she is the one who makes him happy.", Amy said softly as she watched the two walked down the pathway in the park. Amy moved away from the tree and headed back to cream's house.

Shadow was walking down the side-walk near the park as he was heading to a shop to get a special kind of shoe cleaner for his jet shoes. Shadow's ear perk as he heard laughter coming from the park and he turned his head and stared in shock as he saw Sonic walking and laughing with Serena.

"Is that Faker and he is...walking and laughing with that famous singer girl?", Shadow said then smirked as he got an idea as he took out his phone and took a picture of sonic and serena and smirked. "heh, can't wait to show knuckles.", shadow said then headed for the shop smirking the whole way there.

~With Sonic and Serena~

Sonic was walking as he was making jokes about Eggman which Serena was laughing to as she found them funny. "ha, yeah and I was like 'You can't lose me Egghead!'.", Sonic said and Serena was giggling. "that's so funny sonic, so this eggman guy what's he like some giant egg or something?", Serena asked. "Or is he half egg and half man?", She said and Sonic laughed. "Haha! yeah that's funny but no,his this big evil guy who likes to think that he can one day beat me and rule the world but we all know that will never happened.", Sonic said and Serena smiled as she walked with him.

~To Be Continued~

* * *

><p><strong>Me: that was chapter 5 everyone!<strong>

**Sonic:*smiles*awesome!**

**Shadow:*smirks*heh.**

**Me:*giggles* please follow and favorite. also review if you want old egghead to attack in the next chapter! :) **


End file.
